Sangheili Union of the Republic Fleets Wiki
Welcome to the ! The Sangheili Union of the Republic Fleets, abbreviated SURF, is an organization that seeks to increase the Sangheili (Elite) population, among other reasons, on the PC Steam game Halo: Reach. You can download the game here. FAQ What is the purpose of the clan? The clan, as stated above, mostly seeks to increase the amount of Sangheili in the Halo community. Other reasons include a sense of kinsmanship, helping players get better, simple enjoyment, and raising awareness of small nuances that are present in the game. Are Elites really better than Spartans? Arguably, yes. Both multiplayer models have different gameplay properties; the Sangheili multiplayer model is physically superior, has fully recharging health, faster speed, higher jump, better equipment utilization, and faster shield regeneration than their Spartan counterpart. Overall, their only disadvantage is their massive size which makes them much more noticeable targets. On the contrary, Spartan shields start regenerating earlier than Sangheili, and also are physically smaller. Side note: Canonically, Sangheili resent being called Elites, and call humans "nishum"--which translates to "intestinal parasite"--in return. To support this we refer to each other as Sangheili, and discourage the use of Elite. How do I join? First you must be invited, or offer to be invited. Usually this happens during games using the in-game chat. The inviter will refer you to Shadoenix (unless the inviter is Shadoenix himself), the founder of SURF. You must have the application Discord downloaded on your PC. Once you have met Shadoenix using Discord's direct messaging, you will be given a round of admission and training to see which fleet you belong to. Using the results, and your own preference, you will be placed in a fleet and asked to change your species, armor, colors, and emblem as appropriate. Once this is completed, you will be invited to the SURF Discord server, and introduced to your Fleet Master. You will be considered a member of the clan at this point. What is the structure of SURF like? SURF's infrastructure is similar, but not exactly like the Covenant. This applies to loadout availability, armor permutation, colors, etc. The policies and attitudes the Covenant have do not apply to SURF--we have our own ways. There are separate ranks in SURF, to which the lower ranks are treated as such, with more resources and opportunities becoming available as you rank up. Some ranks are given earlier/later than others. They are as follows: Sangheili Minor -- Novice rank. This rank is the lowest, and thus will be a versatile member for all fleets until their appropriate armor permutation is achieved. If another armor permutation is available, they may select it on the basis that they respect the duties associated with that armor. Minors can be found all over the battlefield. Their color is Blue and Steel, with the primary emblem color being White, and their loadout being any one of the lower-tiers (Spec Ops, Warrior, Sentry(?)) Sangheili Spec Ops -- Lowest rank of the Fleet of Stealth. Commonly used for easy jobs, such as scouting, cleanup kills, and weapon retrieval. Their color is Crimson and Steel, with the primary emblem color being Blue, and their loadout being Spec Ops. Sangheili Ranger -- Senior rank of the Fleet of Stealth. Used for harder jobs, such as sniping, cover fire, and assists. Their color is Cyan and Silver, with the primary emblem color being Cobalt and their loadout being Ranger. Sangheili Ultra -- Lowest rank of the Fleet of Rage. Ultras are the front lines of the attack force, resulting in the bulk of the kills and push efficiency. Typically use standard infantry weapons. Their color is White and Steel, with the primary emblem color being Red, and their loadout being Warrior. Sangheili Zealot -- Only rank of the Fleet of Honor. Zealots are expected to know the exact layout of the map (especially the location being defended), and must stay within a certain vicinity of the VIP or area in order to defend it. Their color is Violet and Steel, with the primary emblem color being Green, and their loadout being Sentry. Sangheili General -- Senior rank of the Fleet of Rage. They stay behind the front lines, using heavy weapons and using quick commands to get a target captured or killed. Their color is Yellow and Gold, with the primary emblem color being Mauve, and their loadout being Gladiator. Sangheili Field Marshall -- Highest rank of their respective fleet, only being available to Fleet Masters. They have initial claim of any and all equipment that fit their purpose and fleet. Their color is Steel and either Red, Green, or Cobalt, depending on their fleet, with the primary emblem color being Orchid. Their loadout is any one of the loadouts that belong to their fleet, but they must replace one weapon with an Energy Sword. Sangheili Officer -- Master rank. Due to the excessively high effort to become an Officer, Officers once again are not bound to a specific fleet and can freely move across different realms. They do, however, have restrictions on how many times they change, and must remain loyal to all three Fleet Masters simultaneously. Their loadout can be any one of the loadouts that fit their purpose. Category:Browse